The Lonely People
by Hibisha
Summary: Dylan Keith is horrendous when it comes to wooing a girl with his charms. So who better to ask for help than his female best friend? If only she wasn't so pathetic at it too!


Hibisha: Well now, this here is done!

TOBF: How's the next chapter for Untold stories coming along?

Hibisha: Just a few more paras to go! *^.^*

TOBF: Thank God. Anyways, what's with this fic?

Hibisha: Random thoughts at random hours of the night. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy!

* * *

 **"The Lonely People"**

"How long do you plan on just lying like that on a beautiful day like this?" Heather Bell folded her arms and sat down next to the boy who, on a beautiful cloudless summer day complete with a nice, cool, gentle breeze, was lying face down in the middle of a park.

"Go away." Dylan Keith mumbled. "Can't you see I'm mourning?" Heather rolled her blue eyes. Grabbing a fistful of grass, she threw it at him.

"Mourning what exactly? Who died?" she asked, tugging at the end of a strand of blonde hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

"Not who, what. My social life. My social life died." he moaned.

"Oh don't be a drama queen! It couldn't have been that bad." Dylan suddenly sat up and glared at her from behind his shades.

"Don't even pretend you haven't heard." he scowled. She giggled. His glare intensified twice fold.

"Okay," she confessed, while trying to hold her laughter, "So I may have heard something about certain Kristy turning you down but hey, don't let it get you down. There's a million of other girls out there!"

"But there's only one Kristy." he said, looking depressed.

"Well, technically there are millions of Kristy's out there too." she reasoned.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her but Heather was satisfied to see the corner of his lip twitching. Good, a couple of more jokes and he'd be good as ne-

"Do you know what I said to her?" he asked suddenly, looking as if his life had ended and if she had heard right from her cousin, his life technically had ended. "I told her that out of all the pebbles in the world, she was the big round shiny one and I'd pick her up because they're my favorite to toss in the water."

Heather just stared at him in utter disbelief.

"What?" she asked, trying to make sure she had heard him right. Dylan just flopped back onto the ground, face down.

"You-you-you told her she was a _pebble_?"

"Yes."

"A _big round shiny pebble_?"

"Yes."

"That you like- no, _love to toss in the lake_?"

"Please don't repeat it, my ears are bleeding." Heather sat quietly for a while, trying to decide between laughing outright and comforting Dylan. Her 11 year old mind couldn't seem to take the pressure so she decided to keep silent. A few seconds into it, she couldn't hold it in.

"Is Kristy the chubby blonde one in our class?" she asked him, trying to grasp why on earth Dylan would call a girl a _big round_ shiny pebble...

"No." he snapped, "She's the skinny brunette." Again, Heather was simply lost for words.

"Your pick up lines suck."

Dylan didn't comment but rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. Heather stared at her faded jeans and picked at the sleeve of her white top aimlessly.

"Do you, like, need help?" she asked suddenly. Dylan sat up and stared at her.

"What?"

"Do you need help." she repeated, "You know, you could come up with a bunch of pick up lines here and I'd tell you if it's usable or not." Dylan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You know," he said slowly, that might actually be a good idea!" She beamed at him. Seeing her best friend down like that had worried her. Pulling out her small notebook and pen, she turned so she was directly facing him.

"Okay," she said, "Think of one." She saw Dylan contort his face in concentration.

"Okay, I've got one." he said, "Hey, are you bananas because I'm going ape over you." One look at Heather's horrified face told him that this was not going to be easy. Heather was furiously biting her lower lip trying to hold her mirth in.

"No." she managed to get out, "Next."

"Umm...Most people say I'm like a wolf. Won't you be my bitch?"

"I'd kill you if you ever said to me or anyone else for that matter." Heather exclaimed, looking offended.

"Okay, okay...Oh, I have one! I know you're not the shiniest diamond in the world but I'd still pick you." Heather face palmed.

"Dylan, I think you need to stop insulting the girl." she said, shaking her head. Dylan folded his arms and glared at her.

"Well Miss-I'm-So-Perfectly-Good-at-This, why don't you give it a go?" he demanded. Heather smirked.

"Fine. Lets see now...oh, I have it! 'Hey, mind adding me on facebook, cuz you're definitely some one I'd love to stalk.' How's that?" Dylan opened his mouth but another voice cut in before he could say anything.

"Quite honestly, I'd call the cops on you if you had said that to me." Both of them whirled around to see a sandy haired boy standing there, grinning at them, dressed up in a navy blue shirt and black cargo pants.

"Sandy Millers right?" Dylan asked, looking at him curiously. It was the first time that the kid had ever approached them. Sandy grinned.

"You betcha!" he said cheerfulling settling down with them, "I couldn't help but hear your pathetic excuses for pick up lines and thought I'd lend in a hand." Heather and Dylan both immediately glared at him. He held up both hands as if defending himself and gave them the, 'you can't deny it' look. They sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Heather grumbled, "What do you have for us?" Sandy smiled at her charmingly.

"Before we begin, Heather I feel obliged to tell you that you look prettier than ever today." Heat rushed to her cheeks as she flushed.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, "Thanks, I guess." He shook his head.

"No need to thank me. A princess like you must always be reminded how pretty she is." Heather and Dylan stared at him, gaping. Sandy grinned. "There, I just showed you how to pick up a girl." Heather opened her mouth and closed it. Dylan couldn't help it-he applauded. Heather shot him a dirty look, her face still bright pink.

"Bloody prick." she cursed under her breath. The newcomer smiled.

"Oh don't be like that. You're welcome to go out with me whenever you want! Just say the word and I'm yours for the evening." he winked at her. Heather looked at Dylan who looked back at her tomato face.

"Okay, so he's good." Heather finally admitted, "Now let's test it." She looked around and saw a girl who looked like she was there age on the swing set. "There! That girl! Go to her!" Dylan shook his head, scrambling to get away from her.

"No way! It's too soon. My scars are still fresh and bleeding." he moaned. She glared at him.

"Fine!" she announced, getting up, "I'll go up to that guy," she pointed to another blonde boy sitting underneath a tree reading a book, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, "And I'll use the pick up line on him. And then you go okay?" Dylan nodded. Sandy gave Heather a look.

"What pick up-" he began but she had already left. The two of them saw her go up to the guy.

"He's cute." Dylan said, grinning, "If she gets him to agree on the date then it'd be cool for her." He lowered himself into the grassy field again. Sandy hesitated, his gray eyes lingering on the blonde girl who had by then, approached the other boy and was talking to him. Giving a small pout, he lay down next to Dylan.

"You're okay with her asking out another guy?" he inquired. Dylan shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Sandy stared back up at the sky. he wondered if he should tell the other boy what exactly the whole class thought about them-the married couple. Although, quite honestly, he was glad Heather and Dylan weren't romantically involved. Because now he could-

"DYLAN!" a girl's scream made them both sit up. They stared wide eyed at Heather, who was running at breakneck speed towards them while the guy from before chased her looking like he was going to kill her on the spot. Dylan and Sandy jumped to their feet and Heather ran towards them, grabbed Dylan, spun him around and hid behind him, peeking over his shoulder. The other boy halted in front of them and glared at her through narrowed green eyes.

"Whatever she did, I'm sorry for it." Dylan said quickly while Heather literally shook like a leaf on a branch during autumn. The boy pushed back his golden locks and glared at both of them this time.

"She called me a princess!" He growled.

"She did what now?" Dylan asked, eyes widening. Heather mumbled something. Sandy was trying hard-very hard- not to laugh.

"Why would you say something like that!" Dylan yelled at Heather, who in turn turned red.

"I was gonna use the same thing Sandy used! Just make the word 'Princess' into 'prince' in that particular line." She responded, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "But-but-but then he looked at me and he's so cute and then I forgot and-and-and- I'M SORRY!" She bawled, still hiding behind Dylan. The offended boy sighed.

"You're Heather, Dylan and Sandy right? From All Starz?" He asked giving them all a quick once over. They nodded. "Yeah, I'm Mark Kruger. I'm from your grade too but a different class." All three nodded again. Mark sighed once more.

"What on earth are you doing anyways?" He asked, sitting down. All three looked at each other and sat down slowly, Heather as far as she could possibly be from him.

"Well these two suck at pick up lines." Sandy said bluntly, "So I thought I'd help but I never imagined they'd be _this_ stupid too."

"HEY!" Heather and Dylan yelled at the same time. Mark raised his eyebrow. The sun was setting in the background causing his hair glisten so it looked as if there was a halo on his head, making him look like an angel. Dylan could tell why Heather would freak out in front of him.

"Okay, I'll help." Mark said suddenly. Seeing their stupefied faces, he shrugged. "I'm not doing anything so what the hell right?" Dylan eyed the other boy curiously.

"AHA!" Heather suddenly said, making all of the three boys present jump, "Now I remember! You both are from the Villa too right? I saw you guys there!" Dylan suddenly realized Heather was right. Mark's cheeks became tinged with red and Sandy's smile widened.

"Yeah...I'm from the Villa." Mark muttered. Heather whistled, impressed. Only the _really_ rich and the _really_ famous lived in the Villa. It was a large area which was separated from the rest of humanity buy high wall with top class, state of the art security. Suddenly, it hit Heather she was the only three out of them all who did not in fact come from within the Villa walls. Frowning, she dismissed the thought. It wasn't as if Dylan was ever arrogant about it.

"So you're the person Dylan made friends with outside of the Villa." Mark said, curiously eyeing the girl. Heather wanted to hit him. His voice sounded so _condescending_! Dylan smiled.

"Yup!" he said, "You're looking at my best friend."

"Honestly, I was always a bit curious myself." Sandy admitted with friendly grin, "I followed Dylan outside you know. I argued with my mum. She wanted me to attend Starz Academy, but I told her about Dylan and how he was going to the sister school of Starz Academy. She didn't believe me but then when she heard the other women talking about it, she had no choice."

"Wow." Heather said, "What about you Mark? How did your parents allow you to come?" Mark shrugged.

"I followed Dylan out once. My parents didn't mind. They're not as opposed to the Outside as the others from the Villa are." Heather and Dylan gave each other a wry grin. Opposed? That'd be the understatement of the _year_. The people from The Villa despised the people from the other side of the wall. Snobs? Yes, they were.

"Anyways, let's get started shall we?" Mark said, "So what do we need to do?"

"Come up with a good pick up line for Dylan to use that, well, doesn't sound like an insult." Sandy said, grinning.

"Excuse you?" Mark inquired, confused.

"Never mind." Dylan muttered. "Just get on with it." Heather nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of them discussing dating tactics. By the end of it all, Mark and Sandy had figured one thing out. Heather and Dylan were never going to get dates on their own. Someone would either have to ask them, or they'd have to be single for the rest of their lives.

"I'm surprised you two are still alive with the amount of insults you two can dish out unconsciously..." Mark remarked as the four of them walked towards the exit. Heather and Dylan glared at him dejectedly.

"I just never had to make nice with people." They both said at the same time. Sandy raised his eyebrow.

"How long have you two known each other?" He wondered out loud as they stopped at a turning. Dylan and Heather grinned and slung an arm around each others' shoulders.

"Since we were 7 years old!" they both sang out, completely off key. Sandy shook his head.

"I've never been able to get along with others." Sandy confessed, "I don't have any one I could call my best friend." Mark gave him a guarded look. He didn't want to admit it but he was probably the same as Sandy. Sure, he had tons of _friends_. But looking at Heather and Dylan, it made him realize that he didn't have any one real close to him. Heather and Dylan grinned.

"What are you talking about?" The girl said, slapping Sandy on the back, "You can be our best friend! The more the merrier no? Today was a great day! We should totally hang out more often!"

"You too Mark." Dylan said, "Unless you already have a circle of your own..." Mark nearly shouted no. But he caught himself just in time.

"Not really. I guess today was fun. So I might see you guys around." he said, looking as composed as ever. Heather grinned.

"Well, my house is that way so later!" she said, pointing to the left. The road leading to the Villa was straight ahead. Mark saw Dylan following Heather.

"Dylan," he said, "The Villa is this way." He said, pointing to the correct directing. Dylan grinned at him.

"I know. But it's pizza night at the Bell's house." He said. "I'm gonna get Heather's older brothers, Allen and Brooklyn to drop me off later." Heather suddenly snapped her fingers.

"You guys wanna join?" she asked. Sandy and Mark shared a look.

"Why not?" Sandy said, smirking, "I love pizza." Heather cheered.

"Yes! Now we can call ourselves the lonely people and eat pizza!"

"The lonely people?" Dylan asked, raising his eyebrow. Heather nodded.

"Well, yeah. You and I are lonely cuz we can't get dates. Mark and Sandy didn't have any fixed circle of friends so they're lonely as well. That makes us the lonely people right?" Dylan scoffed.

"That's just stupid Heather." The blonde girl's eyes flashed.

"It is not!" she countered.

"Is so."

"Is not!" Mark simply shrugged and quietly followed the boisterous duo as they bickered in front of him and Sandy, leading them to their destination. A smile wormed its way on to his face.

The lonely people?

It sounded almost nice.

* * *

Hibisha: And there you go. random crap I sprouted. Had fun? Hated it? Let me know through a review! *^.^*

Oh, and here's a little teaser for a story that's coming out soon.

* * *

Thunder rumbled and rain poured down mercilessly on the four people standing in the middle of the street. Not a single soul was in sight except for the four blondes.

"I have had enough Dylan!" she screamed, tears forming in her blue eyes. Her body was shaking, and her breathing was uneven. The boy in front of her snarled, his front bangs plastered to his forehead.

"So have I Heather!" he yelled. "You have turned in to the most selfish, most self absorbed person ever! News flash! The world _does not_ revolve around you! Some of us still live on this planet just like you do!" Heather reeled back as if he'd slapped her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked softly, her blue eyes widening, tears escaping free, mixing with the rain. Dylan gave a dry laugh.

"Are you that dense that you didn't notice? You make _everything_ about you! My love life was supposed to be a _personal_ matter but you still tried to make it about _you_! I just wish for once you would _leave my matters alone_! Its _my_ life! _My_ problems!" Mark and Sandy, the only two who were witnessing the fight, gave each other a panicked look. This was getting way out of hand; someone should interfere before-

"You want me to leave you alone?" Heather asked, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Fine! See if I care Dylan Keith! We are now officially done!" Dylan laughed mockingly.

"Really? I never noticed. We were done way before you declaring it. I don't need your permission to cut ties with you Bell!" Mark noticed Heather biting her lower lip furiously, holding back a sob.

"I hate you Dylan!" she yelled, her hands balling into fists. Whirling around, she all but fled from the scene. Dylan snorted.

"I don't care." he yelled at her back, and sauntered over in the other direction.

No one noticed his hands shaking nor the way his voice had cracked.


End file.
